Silent Incantations
by Tomboy D
Summary: Jules is in love. Is she a friend or a fiend?
1. A Stranger

__

Chapter 1 - A stranger

Rebecca placed her gloved hand on Phileas' arm and laughed. "Ah, you think Jules is in danger of falling in love?" Phileas Fogg looked down upon a young woman walking by his side and smiled. "Perhaps."

There was something about Rebbeca Fogg, about the way she could read his mind like an open book, and yet, in all the years since he met her, Phileas Fogg could never read hers so clearly. Not that he didn't try; he did, many times, but each time his guesses proved very off mark or too near the mark. Neither was good. In time, he gave up trying, and was content with what she decided to share with him. 

Rebbeca made a serious face. "You have to let him live his life completely." He turned to her, frowning. "What in the world do you mean by that?" She looked straight into his eyes, "He is a grown man, Phileas. He doesn't need us to be constantly on our watch for him. He doesn't want us to. Yes, he is not safe in this world. But who is? Yes, he is going to be a great man one day. All great men had their demons, and all of them fought their demons, their fears, alone." He stopped short, and looked at her sternly. For a few seconds, their eyes remained locked, each challenging, neither relenting. Then slowly, his frown relaxed and he smiled gently. "Demons, Rebecca? I thought we were talking about Miss Anne." She picked up her skirts, as she sped along the small, choked forest way. She was many steps ahead of him, and yet he caught her muttered words, "I believe you know what I wanted to say."

He shook his head, and called to her. Rebecca slowed down, but did not seem to have any intention to stop. He called once more, this time succeeding in making her turn around and looked at him. "Please, stop!" he laughed. "This was supposed to be a walk, remember?" Rebecca leaned on the tree, and crossed her arms. "He is not Erasmus, Phileas," she said gently. He started and looked at her so intensely that Rebecca felts as if his eyes were burning into her skin. "Erasmus has nothing to do with Jules," his voice was hoarse and lowered almost to the whisper. "Not with Jules. With you." 

In a few steps, he was by her side, gripping her shoulders. "Erasmus is dead! And I'll be damned before I let the same thing happen to Jules!" He held her so firmly, Rebecca was sure that bruises were inevitable. Still, she held her ground, almost as firmly as he did her. "You cannot protect him forever. You cannot protect him from life," she answered softly, raising her hand to his face, and wiping a stray tear with her thumb. He shivered suddenly, and allowed his hands to fall. "I know," he murmured. Rebecca lifted his face and kissed his forehead. "I am absolutely sure Miss Anne is a wonderful girl," she said teasingly. "You might like her, after all." Phileas smiled. "Love is a dangerous thing," he said, casting a significant, but unnoticed look on the young woman, who now seemed to look over his shoulder, somewhere behind him. 


	2. A Meeting

__

Chapter 2 - A meeting

"Ah, here they are!" Rebecca's delight was more than obvious when a young couple appeared through the dense thicket behind Phileas's back. He stood still for a moment, as if deciding whether to seem happy and surprised or cross and grim for the interruption of the conversation with his cousin. He still very much desired to hear what Rebecca had to say. Still, when he turned, he was Phileas Fogg in his best. Suave, smiling, with that glint in his eye and the dignity in his posture. 

Young Jules Verne left his even younger female companion unattended for a while as he flew to meet his older friends. "Rebecca, Phileas! How glad am I to see you. Passepartout said you were here. I hope I am not interrupting anything, am I?" his last few words had an almost apologetic tone. 

"Of course not, Jules dear," said Rebecca lightly as she gave her hand to the young man, who kissed it very politely, but perhaps a bit too enthusiastic. "No, you are never interrupting anything," confirmed Phileas with a smile, but Jules seemed to remember one too many situation were he did intrude on the private conversations of the cousins, the memory of which made young man go red to the roots of his hair. He lowered his face for a while as he shook Phileas' hand, but when he lifted it up again, he was grinning. 

Suddenly, another memory seemed to struck, for he turned on his friends and hurried back to the side of his friend. He took her hand and whispered a few words to her. She simply smiled and waved her head, making her heavy black tresses delicately arranged gently sway in the October breeze. "Phileas, may I present Miss Anne Robercroft to you? Miss Anne, Mr Phileas Fogg," Jules began the introductions. 

Phileas took her hand in his, and kissed it, but never, even for a moment, his eyes left hers. She was obviously feeling quite awkward, because she went through similar emotions exhibited by Jules just a few moments ago. Young Anne was quite embarrassed and she blushed, but in the same time Rebecca came to her aid. 

"I believe Phileas will try to take you away from Jules, at least during the dinner, if you are not careful enough," Rebecca said with a mischievous smile in her cousin's direction, as she extended her hand towards the young woman. "That is why I intend to have you keep me company on our way back. I would really love to get to know you a little better... and I am sure Jules and Phileas have a lot to talk about," she added, as she took Anne under arm and went forward with a determined step. 

Two men had nothing else to do but follow the ladies who were already engaged in spirited chattering. 


End file.
